No entiendo
by kissesDHr
Summary: Este es un songfic DracoHermione. Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste dejen reviws¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


PROLOGO 

Esta historia da lugar en sexto curso. Muchas cosas han cambiado, Voldemort ha regresado y en las calles la gente esta aterrorizada.

Hace unos días Lucius Malfoy fue asesinado por Voldemort al no cumplir adecuadamente una orden de este y por ese motivo Draco Malfoy se paso al lado bueno, paso de sus antiguos compañeros y se vino con nosotros. Ayer Harry y el planearon ir a buscar a Voldemort y acabar con el terror de una vez por todas...

NO ENTIENDO

Cada día me siento peor, no lo tengo cerca, y cada día pasa con más lentitud, los segundos se hacen horas, las horas días y yo no aguanto más sin tenerlo a mi lado.

Me estoy quedando en nada, casi no como y apenas duermo pensando que de repente aparece por la puerta de la sala común en la que tantas veces le hemos colado... Y además aquí no tengo a nadie, los Weasley se han ido a su casa, Percy ha muerto.

La ilusión se va de mi

Como el aire al respirar

Tu amor ya lo perdí

Como un sueño al despertar

La luna saldrá

De nuevo otra vez

Y tu, mi amor

No estarás 

No se como no pude haberle dicho mis sentimientos cuando tuve ocasión, pero en realidad creo que no estaba segura de que lo que sentía por era amor, aunque ahora compruebo lo que tiene de cierto que no sabes lo que quieres de verdad hasta que lo pierdes y eso es justo lo que me esta pasando.

A veces no entiendo

No se lo que siento

Quisiera saber que hice mal

Y nunca te pude decir

Que me muero porque estés aquí

Ser fuerte es mi decisión 

Lo estoy pasando fatal, el poco tiempo que paso durmiendo lo paso soñando con que vuelve, pero lo peor son las pesadillas que tengo cada noche en las que el aparece muerto y Voldemort riendo y acabo despertando llena de sudor helado y no puedo dormir mas...

Tu recuerdo es una flor

El perfume de tu voz

Tu silencio es un rumor

Que me llena de dolor

Y en algún rincón

De mi corazón, amor

Siempre tu, quedaras 

Hace ya dos semanas que partieron y han suspendido las clases, no se si en realidad es un alivio o no, porque al menos con las tareas no podía concentrarme en otra cosa, sin embargo ahora tengo todo el día libre para pensar... Ha muerto mucha gente y la mayoría de los alumnos han vuelto a sus casas por la falta de algún familiar.

A veces no entiendo

No se lo que siento

Quisiera saber que hice mal

Y nunca te pude decir

Que me muero porque estés aquí

Ser fuerte es mi decisión 

Hoy ha habido otro ataque han muerto los padres de dos chicas que se han ido del colegio, cada vez se esta quedando mas vació y no soporto quedarme sola, porque cuando cierro los ojos se me aparece su sonrisa sus ojos y se me resbalad unas lagrimas por la cara.

Tu sonrisa esta en mi

Tu recuerdo se quedo

Quítame ese dolor

Que siento en mi corazón

Si ya no te tengo mi amor 

No me lo puedo creer, han vuelto¡¡¡¡ la tristeza se ha desvanecido casi por completo, pero los dos están bastante graves, están en la enfermería y están en coma desde hace ya una semana, rezo todas las noches porque se recuperen , Harry es el que peor esta, pero la señorita Pomfrey dice que se recuperara en unas semanas. No consiguieron vencer a Voldemort, pero salieron con vida que es bastante.

Tu recuerdo es una flor

El perfume de tu voz... 

Hoy Draco ha salido de la enfermería, todos estos días he estado yendo a verle siempre que he podido. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verle, aunque se que el tan solo me ve como una amiga.

Voy por los pasillos a paso rápido, casi corriendo esperando con encontrármelo, paso una esquina y apoco me choco con alguien... es El...

-Hermione....- me dice

Le abrazo tan fuerte como puedo.

-Al principio creía que me daba igual si tenia que morir allí, pero algo cambio, saque las fuerzas y sobreviví todo lo que pude porque quería volver aquí para verte otra vez...-me dice en susurros al oído.

-No sabes lo que te he podido echar de menos- le digo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tenia la intención de decirle todo lo que había pasado en estas ultimas semanas pero el me acallo con un tierno beso...

-----------------------------

La cancion es de Belinda y se titula como el titulo del song fic, para los que les interese...

Dejad reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡


End file.
